


Take Me, Take My Wings (in Hand)

by Rhiannimated



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Emotional Sex, F/M, First Time, Fluff, I Love You, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wing Kink, Wings, devil reveal, episode: Season 3 episode 1 They're Back Aren't They, no devil face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannimated/pseuds/Rhiannimated
Summary: Season 3 Episode 1 "They're Back, Aren't They?"When Lucifer tries to show Chloe his Devil face in the lab, his wings burst out instead.  Ever the logical one, Chloe still doesn't believe they're real, choosing to believe they're cosplay related instead.  After making the fake kidnapping plans, Lucifer convinces Chloe to go back to the penthouse so he can show her once and for all that he's actually the Devil.  She doesn't react quite how he would expect...
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 21
Kudos: 291





	Take Me, Take My Wings (in Hand)

Once Ella ducks out of the lab with a thumbs up to Chloe and Lucifer finishes closing the blinds, he takes out his flask and offers it to the detective. 

She shakes her head and says, “Lucifer, just show me what you need to show me. You know, I don't need anything to drink.”

“Well, I do.” He takes a swig and puts the flask down. “I have tried to be honest with you, but if I'm being honest with myself, then I have held the real truth back from you, and you, of all people, deserve to know that, Detective. Which is why I want to show you.”

“Lucifer, whatever it is that you want to show me or that you want to tell me, it's okay. I'm here for you.”

“Okay. Then, once and for all, I'd like to show you who I really am.”

“Okay.”

“You ready?”

“Yeah.”

He takes a steadying breath and gazes at her in the way he would to reveal his true face. Instead, his wings fly out in either direction behind him. Chloe gasps and pushes back from him in surprise. 

“Lucifer, what are you doing!? You can’t just bust out wings in the middle of the police precinct!”

“Bloody hell! That wasn’t supposed to happen!” He quickly pulls his wings back in and stands up, knocking his chair back in his haste. “I’m so sorry, Detective, that wasn’t what I was trying to show you at all! Are you… are you alright?” 

She walked up to him with no fear in her eyes, which was confusing. Then she was reaching for his shoulders, trying to turn him around, which didn’t seem right at all. 

“Detecti— Chloe, honestly, are you alright?”

“Of course I’m alright!” She rubs her hands all over his back, searching for a harness of some sort. “I just want to know where you put them. You’re really lucky you didn’t break any equipment in here, or you would be in BIG trouble.”

“I assure you, I could pay for any damages,” Lucifer scoffs. “But you’re not reacting how I would’ve expected from someone just discovering their partner really is a fallen angel with wings growing out of his back…”

“Growing out of your back?” Chloe rolls her eyes. “C’mon, Lucifer, they’re clearly for cosplay, or something like the fakes we tried to recover at that auction. Did you end up recovering the real ones? How’d you get them to retract so small? I’m always amazed at the new technology coming out.”

He stares at her as if she’s the one who has wings and he was a mere human discovering them. “Convincing you is going to be a lot more difficult than I thought it was,” he says after a moment. 

Just then, Pierce sticks his head in the lab. “In my office, now. I need updates.”

Once they’ve set up the fake kidnapping, there wasn’t much more to do but go home and wait for tomorrow. Lucifer stares at himself in the men’s bathroom, scrunching up his face and doing everything he can think of to make his devil face appear. It still doesn’t happen, and he gets more frustrated by the second. As Chloe gathered her things to leave, Lucifer loomed over her desk. “Detective, won’t you please join me back at the penthouse this evening? We still have much to discuss from earlier.”

Chloe looked up at him, puzzled. “Earlier?”

“My wings, Detective,” Lucifer said, sounding exasperated. 

She perks up. “Oh yeah! Let’s go so you can show me how they work. Just let me finish this up.”

“In your own time, darling,” he says with his usual charm, but feels unease at how willfully blind Chloe is acting in regards to what she saw. Curse whoever stole his devil face. She would’ve had no problem believing that. But if she didn’t believe what she could see, perhaps she would believe what she could feel… He spends the rest of the time waiting for her to be ready wrestling with thoughts of how good it might feel to have someone, especially Chloe, touch them again. 

“Would you like something to drink?” Lucifer asks, walking directly to the bar to pour himself a shot and knocking it back. He loved the pleasant way it burns down his throat whenever Chloe’s nearby, and he needs the extra bit of liquid courage. 

Normally, she’d decline, but, “A glass of wine might be nice.” He brings her a glass of something excessively expensive, she’s sure, and she sips it with a hum of appreciation. “Thanks,” she grins up at him. 

“Right. Why don’t you take a seat on the couch, Detective, and I’ll show you what I came here to show you.” Lucifer puts his glass down and stands in front of her as she takes her seat. He shrugs off his coat, throwing it over the back of the couch and begins unbuttoning his shirt with quick, nimble fingers. 

“Whoa, Lucifer, what do you think you’re doing?” Chloe asks, shielding her eyes with her hand. 

“No, you have to look, it’s the only way you’re going to believe me.”

She hears a displacement of air and rustling and lowers her hand. Lucifer stands before her, bare chested, with those magnificent wings spread out behind him once again. “Oh, so you’re going to show me how you did it! No harness, that’s weird,” she mutters, standing up and walking over to him. 

He pulls them close to his body so he can turn around without hitting her. He looks over his shoulder. “See? Now do you believe me?” 

Chloe reaches out to touch where the wings meet his back but stops short. “May I?” she asks, sounding a little breathless. 

“Of course, I want you to.” She still hesitates and he says, “Go on, then.” 

At long last he feels her fingers lightly probe along the base of his right wing, causing a faint shiver throughout his body. He closes his eyes and swallows. 

Her exploration made quite a few things clear right away. Evidence: the feathers felt too real to be plastic and the appendages were indeed coming directly out of his back. Conclusion: These were real wings. A memory surfaces of those angry looking scars on his back and she gasps. 

“Detective?” he asks, the worry in his voice evident. 

“You cut them off…” she whispered. Somehow, in an even fainter voice she says, “It’s all real.” 

Immediately, Lucifer pulls the wings back into himself and turns around. Her face is extremely pale and her hand is still outstretched from her investigation. She slowly lowers it to her side. “It is all real. I’m sorry you have to find out like this, but, well, I suppose it was better than the alternative. It made the good doctor a babbling mess for a week.” He chuckles self-deprecatingly. 

“Devil face?” she asks.

“Quite.” He tries it again and it still doesn’t happen. “But it’s gone for some reason, so those feathery nuisances were the only way I could prove to you that I wasn’t lying to you all this time.”

“Nuisances? Oh, Lucifer, but they’re beautiful.” She steps closer to him and pulls him into a hug, which he hesitantly returns. “Thank you for sharing this with me.”

“Thank…you?” Lucifer asks, pulling away slightly to look at her as if he couldn’t possibly have understood what she said. 

Chloe doesn’t let go of him but lets her hands fall to his lower back. “Yes, thank you. Thank you for the proof. Everything you’ve ever said, all of those weird, unexplainable things you’ve done, it all makes so much more sense now.”

“You just…accept it?” 

She nods and rubs a comforting hand on his back while looking him in the eye. “Can I see them again?”

Lucifer Morningstar, the Devil himself, stares at her with his mouth ajar and his eyes wide. With a slight twitch of his shoulders, the wings unfurl behind him. 

Chloe jumps in surprise and he eyes her warily, afraid that she’s taking this too well and that a meltdown is imminent. 

“Gorgeous,” she breathes, taking in the amazing picture he made. 

Lucifer held his breath as her hand slid up from his lower back to caress the base of his wings again, only this time embracing him at the same time. The closeness was affecting him quite a bit. It was only a matter of time before…

Chloe gasps when she feels Lucifer harden against her hip.

“I’m so sorry, Detective, they appear to be very sensitive. I know you don’t want that with me,” he tries to pull away, but she holds him closer. 

“Lucifer, you must be joking. I’ve been trying to start something with you since that kiss on the beach, but things kept getting in the way. That something…was the truth about who you really are. And now I know.”

Lucifer’s eyes are shining, his wings shaking as he holds Chloe to his chest and accepts her words. There’s nothing between them anymore. At some unspoken cue, Chloe looks up as he looks down, their eyes meeting in an electric arc. “Aren’t you scared of me?”

“You’ve asked me that before, Lucifer, and the answer was no.” She brings a hand up to his face to brush away the wetness under his eyes. “It still is. I keep trying to tell you. I know you. And now I know all of you.” Chloe uses her hands on his face to bring his lips down to hers for a kiss so tender it makes the Devil whimper. 

“Chloe,” he whispers against her lips. 

She kisses him more firmly and his hands come up to burrow into her hair. The intensity increases incrementally until they break apart, heaving in gulps of oxygen. “I’ve wanted this so much.” 

“As have I.” 

“I’m sorry I held back.”

“Never be sorry for following your instincts. Everything about me should scream, ‘STAY AWAY,’ in neon flashing lights.”

She gives him an inscrutable look. “See, that. Those are the things someone said to me many years ago, but he was right. I should’ve listened to him, because he was evil in ways I wouldn’t understand for years after he broke up with me. But you,” she pauses. “You’ve told me from the beginning. And I had those instincts to stay away because of that asshole. But you’ve proven over and over again that you’re not that man.”

Lucifer looks at her, lost in the realization of her words. A distant part of his brain wants to smite whoever this asshole was into oblivion, punish him for all eternity, but most of him was paralyzed by the fact that he’s the literal devil and she doesn’t see him as evil. “You are the most astonishing human being I’ve ever met,” he says. 

Chloe can’t let him get away with saying that and not kiss the hell out of him, so she pulls his face to hers once again. They kiss, swaying into each other, letting all of their emotions unfold between them. For once, they seem to be on the same page. Her hands move restlessly all over his torso and she realizes this is the most she’s been able to touch him in the entire time they’ve known each other. And suddenly it was too much to handle resisting tasting him. 

She bites into his pec and he groans, feeling the sensation like he’s never felt before. “Yes, darling, harder,” he grits out, and she instantly complies, biting across his chest, hard enough to leave a sprinkling of marks. His reaction spurns her on so that she’s leaving open mouthed, biting kisses all over his chest and she drags her nails down the center of his back, right between his wings. His hands come to her shoulders just to hold himself upright. 

“Let’s move to the bed?” Chloe asks, feeling his legs wobble. 

He nods, breathless. Holding her tight, he flaps his wings once, magically whisking them onto his bed, Chloe on her back with Lucifer looming over her, wings spread majestically behind him. 

“Gorgeous,” Chloe gasps again, staring into his lust-blown, wild eyes.

“Tell me,” he demands, kissing her roughly. “Tell me what you desire, Chloe, anything at all and it’s yours.” 

“I want everything you can give me,” she answers with complete and unhesitating honesty. 

He can’t keep his hands off her, then, helping her discard her clothes in short order, kissing every inch of skin as it became available. Chloe’s senses are quickly overwhelmed. Her eyes drop closed and she moans wantonly. She knew this was going to be good, but it was almost too good already. Losing track of hands, Chloe’s surprised to find them both completely naked with Lucifer poised between her legs, nipping and kissing her stomach on his way southbound. Just above her dripping center, he pauses, making her squirm. 

“What are you waiting for, Lucifer?” she asks, growing concerned that he’s just going to torture her all night. 

“I’m just enjoying the moment,” he grins up at her. He sniffs deeply and then sighs. “Appreciating the aroma. Memorizing the sight of you, open for me for the first time. I want this etched in my memory forever.” 

Her eyes well up with tears and she squeaks out, “Luci-FUCK!” when his tongue finally seeks out her swollen clitoris. 

He chuckles darkly and holds her hips down when she starts to squirm too much. The pressure on her hips makes her moan and reach out her hands, brushing against the edge of his wings and unintentionally grabbing on to anchor herself against the incredible pleasure crashing into her. 

Lucifer’s whole body shudders at her rough contact with his wings and he moans uncontrollably into her center. The vibrations make her squeal and instinctively try to thrust up, even though it was useless against his steel grip. She’s completely at his mercy and it’s better than everything she’d been dreaming about ever since they shared that kiss. 

Once she realize how much pleasure Lucifer derives from her hands on his wings, Chloe loosens her grip and starts petting them. He never wavers from the unholy pleasure between her legs, but he's extremely vocal about how much this is turning him on. She can see him rutting against the mattress, which sends a rush through her. To be able to make the Devil himself so mindless with pleasure, who could have ever imagined such a thing? She was just her, boring Chloe Decker, hoarder of sensible brown shoes, and yet Lucifer was nearly mad with lust from eating her out. 

“I can't believe how good this feels, ungh," she says. At a particularly good swipe of his tongue, her hands grab onto the wings convulsively. 

"Likewise, darling," he gasps, taking the breather to slip two fingers inside of her. 

Her back spasms into an arch before collapsing back on the bed, feeling like a live wire. Using what little movement of her hips she can manage, she thrusts down on his fingers. Usually, it would take her much longer to climb to her peak, but the pent up desire for Lucifer all these months was ratcheting up the intensity of every sensation. When his tongue rejoined his ministrations, she was catapulted off the edge into an orgasm so good it was almost painful. “FUUUCK, LUCIFER, FUCK!” she screams in ecstasy. 

When it gets to be too much for her, her nails dig into his wings by accident, causing him to wince and pull off of her. She immediately lets them go and sits up. 

“Are you alright?” she asks, feeling a little like she’s having an out-of-body experience. 

“A lot more than alright, I can assure you,” he says, voice thick with lust. “You are damned beautiful when you come, Chloe.”

The earnestness in his voice makes her blush. She plunges her hand into his hair and tugs lightly. “Come here.” He glides up her body and lets her guide his head into a deep, passionate kiss. 

They stay like this, kissing, writhing against each other, hands gliding over sweat slicked skin for an unknown amount of time. Chloe’s surprised by how unhurried Lucifer seems to get to “the good part.” Instead, he seems invested in driving her out of her mind by finding every little erogenous zone on her body, all while kissing her so thoroughly she was dizzy from both lust and lack of oxygen. Her clitoris was throbbing so hard she felt like she could almost climax just from the way his tongue fucked her mouth, but it was becoming more and more obvious that he was never going to move on without a little prodding. Once he’s on top again, she takes things into her own hand, literally, reaching down and guiding him to her entrance, letting him hover with just the tip just inside. 

“Mmm, are you sure, Chloe? This has been absolutely amazing, but we don’t have to do anything you might regret. Not many people realize they’re having sex with the actual devil.”

“Enough of that, Lucifer. I know exactly who I’m having sex with, thank you very much. The only thing I’ll regret is never getting the chance to feel your, quite frankly, massive cock inside of me.” 

He swallows back the onslaught of emotions that inspires in him and nods. “As you wish, love,” he says, his voice rough with suppressed emotion, and finally slips inside her wet, welcoming heat. 

They share twin moans of pleasure at finally being connected physically after developing such a strong emotional connection over the years. Lucifer was starting to understand why she held out until there was more than that initial chemistry. The absolute and unconditional love he felt for Chloe made every thrust into her a lesson in previously unknown depths of pleasure. Every sound he drew from her sent his hormones into a frenzy and he took every opportunity to put his previous exploration of her erogenous zones to good use. 

One of the first times she’d seen Lucifer play the piano, he’d been playing Sting’s “King of Pain,” but right now he was definitely the king of pleasure. Chloe cried out a string of obscenities mixed with incomprehensible moaning as Lucifer drove her higher than she’s ever been. When her second orgasm hits, she nearly sobs with joy. In chasing the amazing feeling, she ends up pushing him up to a kneeling position so she can ride him while clutching the base of his wings at his back. Using them as an anchor again, she’s able to grind down perfectly to prolong her orgasm and start a third. 

The electric shocks sent to his cock from Chloe’s grip were driving him to the finish line much faster than he would normally approve of. He was proud of his exceptional stamina, but no one had ever had their hands on his wings during sex before, never mind someone he cares about deeply. “Chloe, darling, if you don’t release my wings this is going to be over in moments,” Lucifer warns her. 

The thought that she’s driving him so wild sends an answering zing of electricity through her. “Yeah? Feel good?” she asks breathlessly. 

“Tremendously good,” he grits out. 

Instead of letting go, she scratches him just at the juncture of his wings and back on both sides. 

Lucifer roars, thrusts as far into Chloe as he can get, and climaxes so hard he blacks out momentarily. He comes back to himself to find he’s collapsed on top of his beloved detective and she’s got her legs wrapped around his waist with one hand rubbing comforting ovals in the space between his wings. 

“Welcome back.” She grins at him. 

“Chloe,” he whispers worshipfully. 

“Lucifer,” she answers, equally adoring. 

“You are astonishing.” He kisses her forehead. “Beautiful.” He kisses her nose. “Loving.” He kisses her lips, lingering for a few. “The most amazing thing to ever happen to me. I love you, Chloe Jane Decker.”

She gasps at his proclamation and surges up to kiss him, hands coming up to cradle his face as if he were the most precious thing in existence. “I love you, too, Lucifer. So much that it’s overwhelming.” 

“I hope you realize there is no way I could possibly let you go now. I’m afraid you are stuck with me forever.”

She swallows down the bubble of emotion this causes and grins. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”


End file.
